


The Sparkly Boy With the Good Fashion Sense

by agentmargaretcarter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward, First Date, M/M, Malec, otp: the one with the blue eyes, real world AU, sequel one shot, the pretty boy in the ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People requested an extension to the Pretty Boy in the Ugly Sweater, so here it is! Magnus and Alec's diner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparkly Boy With the Good Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pretty Boy in the Ugly Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011979) by [agentmargaretcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter). 



Alec pulled at his collar a little. He'd worn a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans, which was perfect for the nicer than average, yet not fancy, venue of Taki's Diner. He'd selected a nice booth next to a window, to perhaps glimpse his date as he arrived. Which he hadn't. He glanced at his watch quickly to remind himself that he was early; that he should relax and stop tapping his foot so much. His shirt suddenly felt a little too tight and he regretted wearing it. He didn't want to show off, after all. What kind of guy would Magnus take him for?

Just as he began reaching for his leather jacket to cover up, the bell at the diner's door rang. His head instinctively snapped in the noise's direction. A man with messy spiked hair strutted into the diner.

Alec thought worriedly of his watch. He still had had a good 20 minutes before the time they had agreed on- almost embarrassingly early. Should he hide? Leave and come back?

He didn't have time to explore either option as Magnus noticed him. He did a small wave. Alec waved back, hoping to God that he wasn't blushing.

Alec took in Magnus as he walked over. His date wore a leather jacket undone with many buckles that jingled quietly as he moved. The shirt under the jacket said something in sparkly lettering that Alec couldn't quite read. His pants were black, and very, very tight. It was the face that drew his attention, tan skin and a strong jaw with a mouth that looked incredibly soft. The eyes enchanted Alec the most, lined with silvery eyeliner, the most beautiful shade of solid light green, and glinting mischievously like a cat's.

He slid into the seat across from Alec. "I know I'm early, but I thought traffic would be worse on the way here." His voice sounded smooth and rich.

"No it's fine," Alec assured, feigning nonchalance. "I was the same." He had actually walked, but it made a good excuse. He just hoped Magnus didn't offer to walk him to his car or anything like that.

Alec noticed Magnus's eyes flick to his shirt, and then back up to his face. If his expression held any bit of judgement, Alec couldn't detect it. "Lucy says hi, by the way," Magnus added as he picked up a menu.

"Oh. Tell her I say hi back." Alec picked up a menu too. He pretended to examine it, even though he'd just end up getting his usual.

"Can I start you gents off with some drinks?" asked their waitress, Kaelie.

"Something with alcohol, please," answered Magnus, waving a hand. "Use your discretion. I'm sure you'll make a fine choice." She scribbled something on her notepad quick.

"Just coffee for me," said Alec.

"So late, Alec? Jace mentioned you've been waking up a lot at night." He concern seemed more coy than genuine.

"Make it decaf, then," he amended politely.

"On it. I'll be right back." She flipped her notepad shut and slinked off to the kitchen.

"Jace?" Magnus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"My roommate. We're practically brothers, although sometimes he acts like I'm some sort of delicate flower that must be protected at all costs," he explained. "Apparently now he is gossiping with the waitresses."

"Ah." His tone sounded slightly taunt.

Alec looked down at his menu again. "What do you think you'll get?"

Magnus's eyes didn't lift off the menu. "I'm not quite sure. I've only eaten here once before." An unfathomable statement to Alec, whose friends practically always met at Taki's.

There was the tiny clatter of a mug and glass being set on a wood. Kaelie had somehow popped back to their table without notice. "Do you boys need a few more minutes?"

"You order," Magnus insisted. "I just need one more second."

"I'll take a Smooth Burger with lettuce and tomato and a side salad. French dressing please."

She wrote it down and then addressed Magnus. "And you, sir?"

"I'll take the chicken sandwich," he replied.

"Alright then. I'll just take your menus then." Alec handed his over immediately, but for some reason Magnus appeared slightly reluctant to let go of his. As if he were upset that he'd lose his excuse to not talk to Alec. Some date this was turning out to be.

"So... What part of New York are you from?" Alec's guess was SoHo, based on the bold clothes.

"I'm from Brooklyn, actually. What about you?" Magnus took a sip of his drink.

"Manhattan. Brooklyn's nice." He felt conversation slipping.

"You should see my place." Is that flirting? Alec thought in the minuscule pause before Magnus hastily continued. "I'm fairly good at interior design. Recently, however, circumstances of my travel have caused quite a clutter-"

"You travel? What for?" Alec interrupted.

"Fun, mostly. Business here or there. I run a high end make-up product company. I keep it obscure though, for my more 'hipster' clients." He winked and smiled. Were Alec a cliche tween girl, he would've squealed and swooned at the sight.

He managed to maintain composure. "Where have you been in the world?"

"Looking for a man like you." Magnus winked again.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. But really?"

"Anywhere really. Australia, Thailand, Russia, Pakistan, Portugal, France, England, Brazil, Peru- I'm actually banned from Peru. A real pity actually. Such a gorgeous country."

Alec chuckled lightly. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Well it all started with some seagulls. There were pirates involved and I think Ragnor got married at one point. It's all a bit of a blur really..."

"Sounds more like a trip to Vegas," Alec commented.

"Oh no. Vegas was much different. And a lot less friendly."

Kaelie showed up, wordlessly set their food on the table, and left. Alec eyed his burger and suddenly was conscious of how odd of a meal choice he made.

"So what is a Smooth Burger?" Magnus asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Try it before I tell you." Alec held out the burger to his date.

"Now I'm nervous." He still accepted the burger and took a bite. As he chewed his skeptical face faded into a more pleased one. "This is really good," he admitted, handing back the burger.

"Peanut butter," Alec informed.

"You're joking."

"Nope." He lifted the bun to prove himself. "Not as bad as you would think."

"Not at all. Just different."

That word always struck a nerve with Alec. "Different" was the word his father used to describe him. "Different" was how people said "disgusting" politely. He'd been called "different" forever, and it had never led him to anything good.

"But I like different," Magnus continued. Alec's heart happily melted like chocolate in a double boiler. His face turned into what he assumed was a loopy smile that he quickly covered in favor of a more casual one.

"I like different too."

They ate their meals and continued in conversation. They both shared a love of classical music, though Alec preferred Bach over Tchaikovsky. Both men also found they preferred cats to dogs and generally animals to people. Among their many talks of likes and dislikes, they exchanged stories. Magnus told Alec about the time he and his friends went to England and Alec told Magnus about the time Jace and him accidentally stole a set of motorcycles.

"And then he fucking ran out of gas! So we're still a mile away from returning them, and we don't know what in hell we should do. Then we see these headlights speeding towards us, weaving in and out of traffic. All I can think is 'Shit.' And then Jace just fucking smiles like a maniac and says 'Have a little faith.'"

"You swear. Frequently," Magnus commented.

"Sorry." Alec blushed. He frequently slipped into that sort of speech when he got too comfortable.

"Don't be. It's kind of sexy." He sipped his drink.

If Alec had received a dime for every time Magnus had made him blush, he'd have enough money to not only pay for their meals, but to tip Kaelie enough that she could fly to Honolulu for a month. He didn't have much experience in flirting. Not quite knowing how to reply, he just said, "You're kind of sexy."

Magnus put a hand to his chest in an example of feigned shock. "Why, Alexander."

"Should I amend it to 'You're kind of fucking sexy.'?" Alec joked.

"Ooh just take me now," Magnus remarked sarcastically. Then seeming more serious, "Well, maybe not now. Perhaps after a few more dates and my niece and nephews aren't staying over."

"I'd like that." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "The more dates. That is," he added quickly.

"I'd rather like that too."


End file.
